disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Padmé Amidala/Relationships
The relationships of Padmé Amidala. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader thumb|250px|Padme and Anakin share their first kiss. Padmé first met Anakin on Tatooine, after he asked if she was an angel, she found it very amusing, (they were five years apart in age). However, later when she was revealed to be the Queen of Naboo, Anakin became embarrassed, but at the same time disappointed that she had lied to him about who she really was, despite this he ultimately forgave her. After he became a member of the Jedi Order, Padmé and Anakin did not see each other for ten years. Years later, Anakin, now an adult, when Padmé saw him for the first time in years, she recognized him immediately, despite the fact that they have not seen other for many years, and she was amazed of how handsome he had become, later Anakin was assigned to protect her from a unknown bounty Hunter (Jango Fett) on Naboo. During there time they spent together on Naboo, Padmé had fallen in love with Anakin, when the latter confessed his romantic feelings for her, Padmé seemingly turned Anakin down, even going as far to point out, because he was a Jedi, it would be impossible for them to be together, however, in truth, she only said this because of she did not want him to give up his position as a Jedi for her. When they were captured on Geonosis, believing they going to die, Padmé confessed her romantic feelings for Anakin; after this they could not deny their romantic feelings for each other, so they secretly got married on Naboo. They had a very good romantic relationship. However, Padmé and Anakin's relationship was sometimes strained do to him being away from long periods as he was a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, fighting in the Clone Wars, despite this, Padmé was pained by these long separations, she endured this hardship with silence, patience and strength, knowing and understanding fully their respective responsibilities and the magnitude thereof. She had much faith in Anakin and his celebrated skills, yet still worried for his safety. Prior to the events of Revenge of the Sith, Padmé discovered that she is pregnant with Anakin's child (unaware at the time that she was carrying twins), she becomes happy that she was going to be a mother. In Revenge of the Sith, after Anakin returns from a battle in a mission to rescue Palpatine from General Grievous, Padmé informs him that she is pregnant, he becomes happy that they were both going to be parents, however, when Anakin informs her that he had a vision of her and the baby apparently dying in childbirth, she brushed it off, telling him not to worry and his vision of his may not come true, Padmé's relationship with Anakin had grown strong to the point where she believed him over the Jedi Council when he told her of their manipulations to use him as a spy for their own purposes. When Obi-Wan Kenobi told her of Anakin's dark deeds, she did not believe him, partly because she was in denial and mainly because Anakin told her that Obi-Wan was trying to use him as a spy for his own purposes, to reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Anakin herself. When Vader confirmed her worst nightmares, she became horrified and heartbroken, but she still refused to believe that he could not come back to the light, urged him to do so and tried to reason with her husband to stop his crusade, unknown to Padmé, Obi-Wan had stow away on her Naboo star skiff, when he emerged from her starship, Vader saw him, believed she had sided with Obi-Wan (unaware that she did not know the latter had been on her starship and she did not betray her husband) and blinded by his anger, Vader Force choke her. However, he released her from it when she lost consciousness, but was still horrified to see what he had done afterwards. Before her death, Padmé still believed there was still good left in Vader, and that one day he could be saved with the help of their children. Vader initially suffered from grief over Padmé's death and guilt over his supposed hand in it, until years later, he finally forgave himself; however, in truth, Padmé did not die by Vader's hand, she died from childbirth combine with the stress that her husband had become evil; albeit 50% evil. Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Like her husband, Padmé saw Palpatine as a mentor and respected him for not succombing to the corruption in the Galactic Senate. For this reason, when she came to Corosaunt to seek a resolution for the Invasion of Naboo, she turn to Palpatine for advice. Palpatine told her the Galactic Senate was past caring about the common good and that Surpreme Chancellor Finis Valorum was under the control of the beaurucracy, which was in the Trade Federation's payroll. He then urged her to either take the matter to the Surpreme Court or call for a Vote of No Confidence in Finis Valorum's leadership. During the Senate meeting, Padmé saw with her own eyes that Palpatine was right and called for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum. This lead to Palpatine's election to the Office of the Surpreme Chancellor. When the Sepreatist Crisis broke out, Padmé joined the Loyalist Commitee. As the Surpreme Chancellor used his emergency powers to amass increasingly dictatorial powers, Padmé began to realize that the Chancellor was too good to be true and joined the Delegation of the 2,000. During one Delegation meeting, Padmé reminded her colleges that Palpatine has a supermajority in the Senate on his side and suggested turning to the Jedi but the others thought this was too extreme. When Palpatine declared himself Emperor, Padmé realized he had been planning to do this all along and urged Bail to bide his time and wait until it's time for open rebellion. She later learn from Obi-Wan Kenobi that the new Emperor was Darth Sidious and died making the same realization her husband would make twenty-three years later; Palpatine was a heartless monster who had been using her for years to gain power for himself. Mina Bonteri The Senator of Onderon, Mina Bonteri, was Padmé's mentor during her early days in the Galactic Senate. The Sepratist Crisis came between them; Padmé joined the Loyalist Commitee and Mina joined the Sepratist Paliament. When Padmé decided the Clone Wars had gone on long enough, she approched Mina and convinced her to propose an olive branch vote to the Sepratist Paliament. Mina agreed and the vote was passed. Unfortanately, Count Dooku sabotaged the plan and had Mina murdered. Ahsoka Tano Padmé and Ahsoka greatly respected each other. It was Padmé who taught Ahsoka that things aren't as black and white as she thought. When Ahsoka was accused of murder and treason, Padmé was one of the few who saw that Ahsoka had been framed and after she was expelled from the Jedi Order he like Anakin took an active role to clearing Ahsoka's name. Ahsoka trust Padmé during this time to confide how betrayed she felt. During Ahsoka's trial, Padmé pointed out how there was no proof of Ahsoka's guilt and how the evidence that was present was against the accusions. Bail Organa Bail and Padmé both respected each other due to being idealists. During the Sepratist Crisis, both joined the Loyalist Commitee but disagreed about the passage of the Military Creation Act. After the Clone Wars broke out and Mina Bonteri was murdered by Count Dooku's thugs, both dedicated themselves to ensuring her couragous effort wasn't in vain. When Palpatine used his emergency powers to amass increasingly dicatorial powers, Bail recruited Padmé to join the Delegation of the 2,000 to draft a petition to demand a diplomatic solution to the war and an end to his amendments to the Galactic Constitution. Padmé reminded the Delegation that most of the Senate was on the Chancellor's side and suggested bringing in the Jedi. Bail however felt this was too extreme and believed that the Petiton would at least convince Palpatine to moderate his tactics by showing him that opposition to his methods was growing. The belief turned out to be naive; Palpatine instead declared himself Emperor and brand most of the Delegation except Padmé and Bail traitors who were part of the "Jedi Rebellion" and arrested as ememies of the state. Bail wanted to get to his pod and vote against this but Padmé told him to vote for the Empire telling him that because of the Clone Wars and the fact that the new Emperor had the Senate and the people on his side open oppisition to him was doomed to failure and would just be used by the Emperor to gain more power. Bail later took Padmé's daughter Leia and raised her as his own. Mon Mothma Padme and Mon respected each other due to being idealists. During the Clone Wars, both served on the Loyalist Commitee. When Palpatine used his emergency powers to amass dicitatorial powers, Mon along with Bail recruited Padme to join the Delegation of the 2,000. When Padme suggested bring in the Jedi, Mon like Bail felt this was too extreme and refused it. Category:Relationships